Some web browser search engines attempt to guess what a user is searching for as a user enters a keyword. For example, in response to a query such as “How do I” the search engine may make suggestions based on the user's search history, a user profile, and/or the most popular searches associated with the query. A web search engine may be directed toward efficiently locating content for a user utilizing as few of search terms as possible. For example, a conventional web search engine may receive a single word or phrase as a query and return a top ten list as a result. A user may typically select one of the first results shown on the first page. This approach may not be suitable for a business seeking to analyze its presence and response by users on social media websites.